Ett liv Eller?
by MiMapache
Summary: Min första riktiga historia, den andra sög xD Början är inte så mkt HP, den är typ bara en prolog, men sen blir det HP! Önska mig lycka till O.o Handlar om en tjej som 'typ' dör.
1. Prolog

Tara var en ganska intelligent flicka som var duktig i skolan och alla föräldrars dröm. Hon bodde i utkanten av New York i en ganska dyr villa med sina rika föräldrar, Mr. Och Mrs. Gaze. De hade båda ärvt en stor summa pengar av någon avliden släkting och det gick ingen nöd på deras tillgångar. Vad än Tara bad dem om så fick hon det. Men hur mycket hon än önskade sig mer tid med sina föräldrar, så hade de inte tid med henne. Självklart så tyckte de om henne, men de förstod inte att deras jobb tog upp alltför mycket tid av deras liv, och att Tara kände sig mycket ensam. Det var nämligen så att i hennes skola så hade hon inte en enda vän, tvärtemot, så var hon utfryst och trakasserad av hennes klasskamrater. Hennes lärare förstod förstås ingenting. För att kunna ösa ur sig sina problem så hade hon börjat att bitvis skriva dagbok. Den här morgonen hade varit en av gångerna som hon hade skrivit några rader.

_''Dag tretton, vecka tre i helvetet efter sommarlovet. Jag hatar dem allihopa. Speciellt Nike. Hon gör mitt liv till någonting som ingen borde få uthärda, inte ens hon själv. Eller jo förresten, det borde hon, den pestråttan. Igår (tisdag) så lade hon krokben för mig i matsalen för femte(!) gången på två veckor och skämde ut mig igen för hela skolan. Inte för att det spelar nån roll då, alla tycker ändå att jag är konstigare än en varulvsalien. Jag vill inte bekymra mamma och pappa med mina problem, men visst är det jäkla jobbigt. Hoppas att ingen hittar min dagbok.''_

Som vanlig på morgnarna så hade hon ätit frukost själv och nästan mekaniskt plockat undan i köket och hallen, därför att hon var själv varje morgon och fick ta hand om allt själv, även om hon inte var tvungen. Hon gick ut som vanligt när klockan var åtta och skolbussen kom som vanligt och plockade upp henne. Hon försökte inte ens hälsa på chauffören, han var den suraste gubbe som fanns, enligt Taras mening. Hon gick snabbt längst bak och satte sig i ett hörn. Ingen av hennes plågoandar hade klivit på än, hon bodde längst ifrån skolan. Som tur var så bodde Nike inom gångavstånd från skolan och åkte aldrig med skolbussen. Efter halva resan så klev dock en kort, blåhårig kille som Tara kände till allt för väl. Det var Chain, som han kallades. Det var Nikes kille, och en riktig översittare. Tara sjönk ihop i sätet. Även om hon inte var rädd för honom så undvek hon helst en ytterligare förödmjukning utöver de tusen som hon redan fått tåla. Först verkade det som att han inte såg henne, men sedan flinade han och satte sig på ett säte näst längst bak, väntade i några sekunder för att öka spänningen, alla visste vad som skulle komma, och sedan satte han igång.

''Nämen heeejsaan. Här har vi alltså lilla Tara, den värsta sortens satmara. Vill du att jag ska sjunga en sång, kanske en om jordens undergång?'' Taras föräldrar trodde nämligen på att jorden skulle svämmas över om cirka tjugo år, och det hade varit ett ämne som de hade tyckt om att trycka ner henne med. Nästan alla i bussen skrattade.

''Å vad är det där? Ditt hår? Det ser mer ut som nåt som ruttnat i flera år!'' Egentligen så var det inget fel alls på hennes hår, det var faktiskt ganska fint, halvkort och svart, men självklart så måste han nedvärdera allt hon hade. Och så fortsatte det hela bussresan utan att hon sa emot, hon visste bättre. När de äntligen var framme och alla hade stigit av så stirrade hon på sin gråa, trista skola. Det såg nästan ut som ett fängelse, och efter vad Tara hade sett och hört där så tyckte hon faktiskt det mer och mer. Hon gick in, upp för en trappa till höger, gick en bit i en korridor och kom sedan fram till sitt skåp. Det var fullklottrat med en massa fula ord, finger, och annat som de hade ritat där. Hon öppnade det och tog fram sin mattebok till första lektionen. Innan hon han göra något mer så ringde det in och hon fick skynda sig till klassrummet som låg i andra sidan byggnaden. När hon kom dit så möttes hon av magisterns sura uppsyn och alla i klassen flinade smått.

''Försenad, på min ära, Tara Gaze!''

''En minut! Kom igen!''

''Men försenad likväl. Gå och sätt dig så får du en notering.'' Ilsket så satte hon sig längst bak i klassrummet och slog upp boken.

''Idag ska vi jobba på sidan 56, i kapitlet om algebra. Kom ihåg att...'' Sedan hörde hon inget mer. Nike, som satt en rad framför, tillsammans med Chain, hade kastat en papperslapp på henne och tecknade åt henne att öppna. Tara slängde tillbaka lappen istället, vilket var ett misstag, och kanske precis vad Nike och Chain ville.

''Tara! Först är du försenad och sen börjar du kasta lappar! Vad är det med dig idag?'' Hon svarade inte magistern, utan kopplade bort sin hörsel och tänkte på alla böcker hon hade läst. Det brukade lugna henne, men på senaste tiden så hade det blivit allt svårare att koncentrera sig. Nu hörde hon läraren till hälften men lyssnade i alla fall inte. När lektionen var slut så var det fem minuters rast, sedan var det språk. Tara hade valt spanska, eftersom att läraren på spanskan var den snällaste, hade hon hört. Det stämde. På de fem minuterna det var rast så hann hon gå på toa, men det var Taras andra misstag den dagen. En av Nikes tjejkompisar hade blockerat dörren med en kvast, visade det sig när hon försökte ta sig ut igen. Om det hade hänt för något år sedan, så hade hon genast brustit i gråt, men hon hade härdats av allt hon hade råkat ut för genom dagarna, veckorna, och åren. Nu tog det bara fem minuter extra för henne att sparka upp dörren. Men sen var hon ändå. Hon ursäktade sig när hon kom in på lektionen och satte sig ner, nu också längst bak i klassrummet.

''Det gör inget Tara. Estas bien?(mår du bra?)'' Frågade hennes fröken.

''Tengo canzada, pero si, estoy bien.(jag är trött, men ja, jag mår bra)'' Ljög hon. Hon mådde egentligen aldrig bra, men hon mådde bäst i spanskan, den klassen ignorerade henne bara, rena paradiset jämfört med resten av dagen, och läraren var bäst i skolan. Tyvärr så tog den timmen slut snabbt, och sen var det lunch. Det var ganska äcklig mat i hennes skola, mattanterna kunde få vilken mat som helst att bli äcklig. Idag var det fiskgratäng, fylld med massa namnlösa äckligheter. Hon åt ytterst lite, kanske lite för lite, med tanke på att hon var väldigt spinkig för sin längd. Hon var en av de längsta i sin klass, nästan 180 centimeter, ganska mycket för en tjej som gick i nian. När hon hade ätit klart och gått till sitt skåp så var det någon som hade kladdat tuggummi på det. Hon tog loss det och kastade det över huvudet utan att titta sig för. Det var hennes tredje misstag. Tuggummit hade landat rakt i håret på Nike och sökte efter förövaren. Självklart så tittade hon direkt på Tara och stegade snabbt fram till henne i sällskap av sina väninnor som såg äcklade ut.

''Nu är du körd Tara. Du tror att du är så himla cool va? Som att du äger skolan och kan göra vad du vill här...''

''Lustigt,'' Avbröt Tara, ''Det är exakt så jag skulle beskriva _dig_'' Tjejerna flämtade till.

''Åh, du försöker vara uppkäftig va? Nå, jag ska visa dig vem som bestämmer. Vänta bara tills jag säger åt min Chain att knyckla till dig!'' Men Taras ilska kunde inte stoppas. Det kändes som att hennes huvud skulle explodera om hon inte gjorde något. Just därför gjorde hon något. Hon höjde näven och slog till så hårt hon kunde, vilket inte var svagt. Rätt på Nikes näsa. Och blodet kom, inte så allvarligt, men det var blod. Alla tjejerna skrek och Nike såg ut att befinna sig i chock. En lärare hade förstås sett allt men inte hört något. Han tog med Nike till sjuksystern och sa åt Tara att gå till rektorn. Men självklart så skulle hon inte göra det. Allt stod klart för Tara nu. Hon öppnade först sitt skåp och tog sin penna och några papper. Sedan gick hon till ett tomt klassrum och satte sig ner. Hon tog det första papperet och började skriva.

_''Du är den bästa läraren jag någonsin haft. Du behandlade mig som en prinsessa jämfört med resten av lärarna och dina lektioner är det enda som jag inte hatar med skolan. Jag är ledsen över mitt beslut men tänk inte på mig, jag har det säkert bra där jag är. Från Tara.''_

Den andra lappen var svårare att skriva men när hon var klar så vek hon ihop lapparna och la dem i varsin ficka. Sedan gick hon ut ur skolan och snabbt bort mot en kiosk som låg ganska nära. Väl där så köpte hon två kuvert, några frimärken och ett litet paket halstabletter med hallonsmak. Hon la ner lapparna i kuverten och adresserade det med skolans adress och hennes spanskafrökens namn. Hon satte på alla frimärken och la brevet i en postlåda. Sedan tog hon en halstablett och ställde sig och väntade på bussen. När den tillslut kom så hade det börjat regna och Tara hade blivit hyfsat blöt. Hon åkte ut ur staden totalt, ut på landsbygden och till några stora klippor som var ett populärt picknickmål, hon hade faktiskt varit där med sina föräldrar när hon var liten, men det var längesen. I och med att det regnade så fans det inget folk där, så det var lätt för henne att gå bort till klipporna och börja klättra upp. När hon nådde en av topparna så var hon ganska andfådd och satte sig ner och vilade. Efter en stund så reste hon sig upp och tittade ner. Hon hade valt att klättra upp på en av de högre topparna, och det var väldigt långt till marken. Hon ställde sig på kanten och sträckte ut armarna, kände vinden och betraktade den vackra vyn.

''Hallå! Vad håller du på med?'' En kille i nittonårsåldern hade kommit upp på toppen.

''Jaa'', sa Tara sarkastiskt, ''Jag ska se om jag har lärt mig simma än.''

''O vad rolig du är. Seriöst, vad sysslar du med egentligen?'' Tara suckade.

''Inget du behöver bry dig om precis.'' Killen fnös. Han satte sig ner och fortsatte att betrakta Tara. Hon suckade igen och vände sig bort. Sedan sa hon tonlöst:

''Du, jeppen, var vänlig och titta bort en stund.''

''Varför då?'' sa han med trots i rösten, kanske för att hon kallade honom för jeppe.

''Se det som en livsgåva.'' Killen skrattade åt vad hon sa.

''Och om jag vägrar då?'' Tara fnissade lite, och svalde.

''Då får du skylla dig själv.'' Sedan hoppade hon.

Mrs. Gaze hade nyss kommit hem från jobbet för att hämta en nyckel som hon hade glömt. Då ringde hennes mobiltelefon, samma gamla tråkiga signal som hon aldrig brydde sig om att byta. Hon svarade och möttes av skolrektorns släpiga röst.

''Mrs. Gaze, jag är tvungen att informera er om er dotters uppförande som har varit opassande hela dagen. Hon har idag kommit försent till inte bara en utan två lektioner och på en utav dessa också kastat lappar på sina klasskamrater. Senare på dagen så påträffades hon i en korridor av en av våra lärare just i den stunden som hon nästan krossade en av våra andra elevers näsa. När hon sedan ombads att gå till mitt kontor så har hon istället gått till kiosken, och sedan stigit på en buss.'' Mrs. Gaze's reaktion var otydlig. Hon var förvånad och arg, till och med lite orolig över Taras beteende.

''Hon har inte kommit hem. Vart kan hon vara?´´ Rektorn hade ingen aning och sade adjö till Mrs. Gaze och lade sedan på. Hon övervägde att ringa till sin man. Men sedan så tänkte hon att deras dotter kunde ta hand om sig själv, så hon åkte istället tillbaka till sitt jobb. Samtidigt så tog sos emot ett samtal från en ung kille sa sig ha sett en tjej slänga sig nerför en klippa. När ambulansen anlände på platsen möttes de dock av en obehaglig syn, och när de såg flickans tomma blå ögon, så förstod de att hoppet var ute. De enda tillhörigheterna hon hade på sig var några mynt, en ask halstabletter, och ett brev, som det stod ''Till mamma & pappa'' på. Den dagen var det inte många som grät, men två föräldrar gjorde det i alla fall, och deras tårar räckte gott och väl till hela staden. Nästa dag var det också en lärare som grät, först när hon fick höra om den hemska nyheten och sen ännu en gång när hon läste brevet hon fick. Det andra brevet fick Mr. och Mrs. Gaze läsa först efter att brottsmyndigheten studerat det.

_''Mamma och Pappa. Jag älskar er, och jag vet att ni älskar mig, men tiden ni aldrig gav mig kan jag inte få nu. Livet var aldrig något som passade mig särskilt bra, och jag har valt min väg nu. Under min säng finns en bok. Koden på låset är ett, fem, tre, och jag antar att ni borde läsa det som står där. Kanske så ses vi igen. Kanske. Förlåt mig.''_

**NP: Jaah.. Vad tycker ni? Undrar om det ens är nån som kommer läsa men hoppas iaf det^^ Nästa kapitel blir om, hmm, nä det säger jag inte... Men snart blir det HP!**


	2. En lustig dag

**NP: Finally done. Enjoy!**

Hon föll. Hon föll och föll och föll. Sedan landade hon. Det gjorde ont en stund, men sen blev det bara mörkt. Det kändes inte alls som hon hade trott att det skulle göra att dö. Sedan blev det ljust igen, och hon hörde någon skrika. Var det hon själv? Skriket kom ur hennes mun, men det var inte hon som skrek. Det var som om det fanns ett annat medvetande i hennes kropp. Hon hade en kropp! Men hon kunde inte ha överlevt, vad var det som hände egentligen? Hon försökte röra på kroppen, men hennes armar och ben kändes små och otillräckliga, så hon lyckades bara fäkta omkring lite med dem. Då märkte hon att hon kunde börja se. Först lite suddigt, men hon såg bättre allteftersom, och tillslut så märkte hon att det var massor av ansikten som tittade på henne. Några hade vita kläder och en man stirrade på henne som om hon var den mest värdefulla saken i världen. Precis när hon tänkte ''Jag fryser'' så var det en person i vit rock som svepte in henne i en handduk. Sedan la de henne i famnen på en kvinna som hon aldrig sett förut, men som hon ändå kände att hon hörde ihop med. Plötsligt så förstod hon vad som hände. Hon hade fötts på nytt i en annan kropp! Hon trodde det knappt själv, men det var den enda förklaringen.

''Vad ska hon heta?'' frågade en av doktorerna.

''Rosie'', sa Taras, eller Rosies, nya mamma.

''Rosie McWillin.''

Efter några veckor med sin nya familj så hade Rosie vant sig vid tanken att växa upp igen. Tiden flöt bara på och hennes föräldrar tog väl hand om henne. Hennes mamma, Mary, var hemma hela dagarna och hennes pappa, Charles, var bara borta några timmar mitt på dagen. Det lustiga var, att när hon först hade kommit ''hem'' så hade hon fått en rejäl chock. När hennes mamma skulle laga mat, så var det enda hon tog fram en liten pinne ur fickan och viftade. Rosie fattade först ingenting. Men när kastrullerna började flyga och laga mat själva, då svor hon. Det lät förstås bara som

''Goly gag!'' men det var ändå en trevlig överraskning. Hon hade nämligen läst alla Harry Potter-böckerna om, och om igen. Och eftersom att hennes föräldrar kunde trolla, så måste hon rimligtvis få gå i en skola för trollkonster! Det enda hon funderade över var det andra medvetandet i hennes kropp. Vissa stunder hade det kontrollen, andra gånger hade hon den, men de var alltid sammanlänkade. En sak som hon hade lagt märke till var att det var en stor skillnad i deras uppförande. Det andra medvetandet var ganska bråkigt, medan hon var väldigt lugn. Hennes föräldrar märkte förstås inget, barn är ju lite ombytliga när de är små, men Rosie tyckte att de borde märka något åtminstone. Men hon brydde sig inte så mycket egentligen, det är bara det att när man är en baby så har man inte så mycket att tänka på. Inte ens om man tog självmord i sitt förra liv och återuppstod som en ny människa. Inte ens då.

Nu hade det gått några år. Rosie var fyra år, kunde gå och prata hyfsat och livet var bra mycket mer intressantare nu. Men, det var fortfarande inte så intressant. Det vill säga, det var inte det, ända tills Rosie upptäckte att hon kunde utföra små, små,

trollkonster. Som att få gräset att växa snabbare, eller att få ett glas att välta, till och med saker som att ändra färg på små föremål, som att få en apelsin att bli lila. Och allt detta gjorde hon ändå utan trollstav. Allt eftersom att åren gick så blev hon bara duktigare och duktigare. När hon fick börja i en mugglarskola så kunde hon få en stol att försvinna, eller få lärarens skor att krympa. Men samtidigt som hon blev äldre och starkare, så blev även det andra medvetandet det, och Rosies föräldrar hade tillslut märkt något. Hon blev tagen till en doktor som bedömde det som allvarlig schizofreni, och fick några piller som skulle hjälpa, men det var helt meningslöst att äta dem. Även om hennes plötsliga personlighetsförändringar var en nackdel i skolan, så hade hon faktiskt fortfarande en tonårings medvetande, och räknades till en av klassens, ja till och med skolans, toppelever. Hennes föräldrar var förstås jättestolta över henne. En dag i skolan så hade det emellertid hänt något underligt. Det var en vanlig dag i första klass och Rosie satt och lyssnade på läraren som visade bokstaven C, och hur man uttalade den. Helt plötsligt så tog det andra medvetandet över. Iskallt sa hon, eller det;

''Drovely,(lärarens namn) gå och dränk dig. Bokstäver suger. Undervisa om nåt kul istället.'' Mr. Drovely blev för några sekunder satt ur spel. Då passade hon på igen. Hon reste sig upp så att den lilla stolen föll baklänges, och gick mot dörren.

''I'm outta here'', sa hon, och stängde dörren bakom sig. Hon gick ut i solen på skolgården och satte sig på en bänk. Hon njöt av osäkerheten läraren hade utstrålat.

''_Men varför fan ska du hålla på så där!?'' _Rosie hade skrikit, men bara i huvudet.

''_Varför inte?'' _Rosie blev förvirrad. Medvetandet hade svarat, svarat med en röst som var enormt lik hennes egen men i varenda stavelse fanns det spår av kyla.

''_Kan du prata!?''_

''_Det har aldrig slagit dig att jag också är en individ, att jag också har egna tankar och känslor? Och angående beteende, du är alldeles för mesig.''_

''_Men varför..? Hur..?'' _Nu var hon ännu mer förvirrad. Det, eller tydligen _den _hon hade levt med ända sen födseln, var lika intelligent som henne, och talade med henne nu.

''_Jag antar att när du föddes i min kropp, för ja, det är min kropp, så blev den en sammanlänkning mellan oss två. Nackdelen för mig är att du verkar ha störst själstyrka, tyvärr. Du har mer kontroll över kroppen än vad jag har.''_

''_Har du, du vet, något namn?'' _Det blev tyst en liten stund.

''_Nej. Du tog det.'' _Rosie kände en oerhörd skuld komma smygandes.

''_Förlåt. Det var inte meningen. Men… Du kan få ett nytt, om du vill.'' _Det var tyst.

''_Om det duger, så kan du få heta Tara. Det var mitt gamla namn.''_

''_Jag vet. Jag har dina minnen.'' _Hon tyckte att hon kunde urskilja ett uns av medlidande, men hon förstod att det var bäst att hålla tyst. Samtalet var avslutat, och Rosie kunde nu bestämma själv vart hon skulle gå eller vad hon skulle säga. Ända sen den dagen så hade hon aldrig varit ensam. Med tiden så pratade de allt oftare, och gav varandra råd, och stöd. Så en dag så var det dagen hon skulle fylla elva. Hon var så spänd att hon trillade av stolen två gånger på tio minuter. Det var den trettionde juli. I födelsedagspresent så hade hon fått en hankatt. Den var grå med svarta ränder på

ryggen. Hon kallade den för Claw, och givetvis, som alla magiska katter, så var han osedvanligt smart. Ett tag så satt han bara och tittade på Rosie, som för att avgöra om hon var värdig hans vänskap. Sedan hoppade han bara upp i hennes knä och somnade, men med ett öra vaksamt. Helt plötsligt så hoppade han ur hennes knä och gick ut i hallen. När han kom tillbaka så hade han ett gulaktigt brev med sig. Rosie skrek och snappade åt sig det. Claw fräste lite men började sen slicka sig om tassarna. Brevet var adresserat med smaragdgrönt bläck till _Miss R. McWillin, Rummet till vänster om trappan, Hus nummer tretton, Oxford Street._ Hon slet upp kuvertet och läste.

HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM

Rektor: Armando Dippet

Kära Miss McWillin,

Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid

Hogwarts Skola För Häxkonster Och Trolldom.

Härmed bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning

som behövs.

Terminen börjar den 1 september.

Vi förväntar oss er uggla senast den 31 juli.

Er tillgivna dumbom

Albus Dumbledore

Biträdande rektor

Hon tjöt av lycka igen. Hennes föräldrar kom in i köket.

''Är du säker på att du inte ska få hemundervisning då?'' retades hennes pappa innan han gav henne en stor kram. Hennes mamma tittade på listan över böcker och utrustning som hade kommit. Hon log.

''Det är lika bra att vi går och handlar imorgon då. Rosie?''

''Jaa!!'' Hon var överlycklig. Det enda minuset var att hon inte skulle få trolla hemma när hon väl hade fått sin trollstav, men det brydde sig hon inte om. Hon skulle börja

På Hogwarts! Den natten somnade hon genast, helt utmattad av dagens spänning.

Direkt på morgonen nästa dag så steg hon upp och åt frukost. När hon tyckte att hon hade väntat tillräckligt så lät hon Tara ta över en stund.

''Upp och hoppa latmaskar!'' Hon skrek så att det ekade i hela huset med en magiskt förstärkt röst. Hon var ganska mäktig även om hon var utan trollstav.

''Kom igen nu då!'' Hon tittade in i sina föräldrars sovrum och fick först sin mammas täcke att flyga av, sedan sin pappas. Charles var lite road, men Mary blev irriterad.

''Rosie! Tar du dina tabletter!?'' Tara skrattade.

''Kalla mig Tara! Och tabletterna funkar förresten inte...'' Charles försökte kasta en kudde på henne, men hon sprang ner till köket igen och väntade på att hennes föräldrar skulle masa sig upp. Efter en halvtimme så hade de ätit frukost och hunnit piggna till. Rosie ville gå så fort som möjligt.

''Kan vi gå nu?''

''Nej.''

''...''

''Kan vi gå nu då?''

''Nej.''

''...''

''Nu?''

''Tyst unge!''

''...''

''Men nu då?''

''Rosie!'' Mary var nära att få ett nervöst sammanbrott. Att försöka borsta tänderna när ens enda elvaåriga dotter upprepar samma fråga hela tiden är någonting en mamma inte klarar av.

''Kom nu Rosie'', sa Charles. Han var på gott humör.

''Vi kan gå i förväg. Rosie, har du listan?'' Hon nickade.

''Nu går vi pappa!''

Oxford Street låg inte långt ifrån den läckande kitteln. Efter ungefär tio minuter så var de framme vid den lilla puben som låg mellan en bokhandel och en liten biograf.

''_Men Den Läckande Kitteln låg ju bredvid en skivaffär! Inte en biograf.''_

''_Tänk på årtalet'', _svarade Tara.

''_Å. Självklart.'' _Det var år 1938, och skivaffären hade inte byggts än. De gick in i puben, (Claw följde efter dem,) som inte var lika sliten som den hade blivit beskriven i böckerna. Men det var samma bartender, åtminstone trodde hon det, ända tills hennes pappa kallade honom för Thomas. Hon trodde att det kanske var Toms pappa. Efter att Charles hade babblat på som alla föräldrar gör med bekanta, så gick de ut till bakgården, vid tegelmuren.

''Pappa, pappa! Snälla kan inte jag få låna din stav? frågade hon med söt-dotter-blicken

och tittade upp på honom bedjande. Tara skrattade ondskefullt på insidan.

''Men vi har ju inte... Du kan inte veta... Okej, okej!'' Hon skrattade när hon fick staven. Den kändes lätt i handen på henne, men fortfarande inte helt rätt. Hon tittade upp på tegelväggen, och letade hittade stenen. Det var den tredje till vänster, ovanför soptunnan. Den var ganska nött och sliten. Hon slog försiktigt på den tre gånger.

''Men vad..?'' fick hennes pappa fram. Han var förvånad, men inte lika förvånad som Rosie. När hon fick se den imponerande synen som omgav dem så tappade hon nästan andan. Det var en magnifik syn. Det var folk nästan överallt, men husen var så imponerande och intressanta, så det spelade ingen roll. Hon kände igen vissa namn på butikerna, som Madam Malkins Klädnader, och Flourish & Blotts.

''Wow!'' Hon gav tillbaka trollstaven till sin pappa och såg sig omkring.

''Vart ska vi gå först?''

''Kolla på listan'', sa hennes pappa lugnt. Hon drog fram den.

HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM

Uniform

Förstaårselever behöver följande:

Tre ombyten av enkla arbetsklädnader (svarta)

En enkel spetsig hatt (svart) för dagsbruk

Ett par skyddshandskar (drakskinn eller liknande)

En vintermantel (svart, silverknäppen)

Var snäll att observera att alla elevkläder ska vara

försedda med namnlappar.

Kurslitteratur

Alla elever ska ha ett exemplar av var och en av

följande böcker:

En grundhandbok över förtrollningar: del 1

av Galon White

Trolldomskonstens historia

Av Bathilda Bagshot

Magisk teori

Av Adalbert Waffling

Nybörjarguide för förvandlingskonster

av Salomon Eckon

Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar

av Phyllida Spore

Elixir och förtrollade vätskor

av Aman Bundelly

Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem

av Newt Scamander

Försvar mot svartkonster: Elementär försvarsteori

av Todd Ian

Övrig utrustning

1 trollstav eller 1 trollspö

1 kittel (tenn, standarstorlek 2)

1 uppsättning glas- eller kristallflaskor

1 stjärnkikare

1 mässingsvåg

Elever får även ta med sig en uggla eller en katt

eller en padda.

FÖRÄLDRAR ERINERAS OM ATT FÖRSTAÅRS-

ELEVER INTE FÅR HA EGNA KVASTKÄPPAR.

''Det är väl lika bra att vi börjar med skolklädnaden då'', sa Charles. Rosie gick motvilligt med på det eftersom att hon ville ha en trollstav, men gick ändå med lätta steg mot Madam Malkins. När de kom dit så välkomnades de av en blyg liten flicka, bara något år yngre än hon själv. Hon trodde att det var den framtida Madam Malkin.

''Hogwarts, antar jag?'' Det hade kommit in en lång kvinna med svart hår i rummet.

''Ja, första året'', sa Rosie till sin fars förvåning. Madam Malkin trollade genast fram ett måttband som började mäta Rosie. Det var häpnadsväckande irriterande.

''_Låt mig!''_ sa Tara, inte helt oförutsett.

''_Inte nu!'' _bad Rosie. Tara fnös men gjorde inget.

När hon hade fått sin klädnad och de hade gått ut i solen igen så bestämde de sig för att köpa böckerna hon behövde först, och ta trollstaven sist. De gick till affären bredvid, Flourish & Blotts, och såg sig omkring. Några böcker de letade efter, som _Trolldomskonstens historia_, kände hon igen genom namnet. Men vissa böcker var nya,

Eller rättare sagt, gamla. Nästan allting var annorlunda beroende på vilken tid man befann sig i. När hon hade plockat åt sig de som hon kände igen, och Charles hade tagit några, så hade de bara en bok kvar. Det var _Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem_. De var tvungna att fråga innehavaren efter den.

''Å, den boken ja. Vi har nog ett exemplar kvar. De tar slut snabbt, nya böcker'', sa han med ett leende. Han ledde dem in i lagret och rotade lite. Ett blodrött omslag fångade Rosies blick. _Djurs innersta hemligheter: Känslor, tankar, och magiska förmågor_. Den verkade handla om precis det som stod på omslaget. Hon tog upp den och bläddrade lite nyfiket i den. Hon fastnade på sidan tretton, som handlade om just katter.

''_Katter är synnerligen smarta djur. I alla tider har de funnits och vid de flesta tillfällen levt i välstånd. Populära husdjur hos alla, Prinsar lika väl som husmödrar. De är mer omtyckta än hundar, som ändå anses vara människans bästa vän. De har ett unikt sätt att kommunicera med oss, genom att använda svansen och även halsen genom att spinna eller fräsa. Men vissa tror att det finns tendenser för vissa djur - inberäknat katter - att kunna tala mer likt o...''_

''Rosie! Titta inte i böcker som inte är våra!''

''Förlåt pappa'', sa hon frånvarande när hon slog igen boken och la tillbaks den.

''Den där boken är det ingen som köper. En av våra värsta affärer faktiskt. Vi köpte hundra exemplar, men ingen hade ens hört talas om författaren. Vi lyckades sälja tillbaks hela lådan till säljaren, men en bok extra fanns märkvärdigt nog kvar här, trots att de sa att de hade fått alla hundra exemplaren.'' Han kliade sig i huvudet.

''Hur mycket kostar den?'' frågade Rosie.

''Du kan få den, om du är intresserad. Ingen annan kommer nog vilja ha den...''

Rosie tackade, och sedan köpte Charles de andra böckerna åt henne. När de sedan gick till en annan butik för att köpa det som var kvar på listan så kom hon inte ihåg namnet på butiken ens fem sekunder efter att hon hade tittat på skylten. Hon var för upptagen med boken hon hade fått. Det hade stått _''att kunna tala mer likt oss.''_ Hon var omåttligt nyfiken på fortsättningen. Betydde det att hon kunde få Claw att tala? Och varför hade ingen velat köpa boken?

''_Men... Vart är Claw egentligen?_

''_Han smet'', _svarade Tara._ ''Han klättrade upp på butiken som ser ut att vara föregångaren till Det Magiska Menageriet.''_ Tara antydde att han kunde klara sig själv så Rosie brydde sig inte så mycket mer. De köpte en stjärnkikare och gick sedan vidare för att köpa det sista. De kollade på kittlar, men Rosie var mer intresserad av boken.

''Sa du att det var standardstorlek två, Rosie?'' frågade Charles.

''Mm.''

''Och mässing?''

''Mm.''

''Men vi struntar i trollstaven va?''

''Mm.'' Sedan vaknade hon. ''NEJ!'' Halva butiken glodde på henne. Hon började skratta, och det gjorde Charles också, men han fick ta boken och lägga den i kassen de hade.

De började gå mot Ollivanders efter att de hade köpt allt, och på vägen dit så kom Claw tillbaka. Han hoppade upp i hennes armar så att hon fick bära honom. När de kom fram så fnissade hon lite över tanken på hur Ollivander kanske såg ut.

''Vad är det Rosie?'' frågade Charles.

''Inget, pappa.'' Han log mot henne.

''Vet du, ibland tror jag att du vet någonting som jag inte har en aning om.'' Hon log tillbaka. Sedan steg de in i butiken. Ollivander som stod bakom disken såg inte ett dugg rolig ut. Han såg faktiskt väldigt tråkig ut, sin unga ålder till trots. Han sa inget, utan började genast leta i hyllorna efter några lådor. Även här mättes Rosie av måttband som flög hit och dit. Efter en stund så låg det en hög askar framför henne.

''Se så, prova en'', sa Ollivander med en torr röst. Hon plockade upp den översta.

''Bara vifta?'' frågade hon, lite osäkert, trots att hon hade läst om detta. Ollivander nickade. Hon svängde lite med den, låtsades att hon skulle använda Aguamenti, och en bunt med papper blöttes genast ner till oigenkännlighet. Han tog staven från henne och använde sin egen för att rätta till skadan. Hon fick en ny. När hon viftade med den så tänkte på vad som hade hänt förra gången och låtsades istället att hon skulle få en stol att sväva. Det gick inte så bra, stolen flög rakt upp i taket och krossades. Hon la ifrån sig staven. Sedan fick hon ännu en ny. I en halvtimme så testade hon olika stavar. Ollivander verkade vara lite road. När högen tog slut så hade han dock en oläslig min.

''Jag ska se om... Hm...'' Han gick långt in i rummet och letade till synes efter en speciell trollstav. Han hittade sedan en låda med osedvanligt mycket damm på sig.

''Testa den här istället. Det är en underlig stav, men den kanske passar fröken.''

Hon tog den, och genast kände hon att den var rätt. Den kändes som en förlängning av armen, en del av henne själv. Hon viftade med den, utan att tänka på något speciellt, och genast så visade magin sig. Rummet blev helt dekorerat med blommor, samtidigt som staven sprutade ut röda och gröna gnistor som fick rummet att lysa.

''Lustigt, att det fanns någon som skulle passa för den här staven. Väldigt underligt.''

''Vad menar ni, sir?'' frågade Rosie nervöst.

''Jo, du ser, att det råkar vara så att min far, som hade butiken, tills inte för så länge sedan, hade råkat ut för en olycka en gång med en drake. Han hade blivit av med foten, och vågade knappt ens titta åt drakars håll längre. Men så en dag råkade det vara så att han färdades utomlands, i en skog, och plötsligt så stod han öga mot öga med en drake. Han var förstås skräckslagen, eftersom att drakar var det han fruktade mest. Men han ville inte mista livet, och dräpte därför draken. För att inte slösa, så tog han då en hjärtesträng från varelsen, men när han sedan gjorde trollstaven i fråga, så hörde han från en gammal vän att de inte hade funnit draken. På platsen hade det dock legat en halvdöd boggart. Trollstaven är gjord på boggartsubstans.''

''Oj'', sa Rosie. Det var det enda hon kund få fram.

''Nåväl'', sa Ollivander, ''Björk, fjorton tum och halvböjlig. _Boggartsubstans_.''

**NP: Jag är ganska nöjd, det blev över 3000 ord, enligt Word. (4000 enligt FanFiction, oddx)  
Grammatikrättningar är jättebra, då lär jag mig mer och kan tillfredsställa er läsare lättare :)  
Hoppas ni tyckte om det och sorry om ni tyckte att det tog lång tid, jag försöker skriva när jag kan.  
(Har varit sjuk nu så jag blev klar) Det kanske är någon som förstår vinken med boken och Rosies tankar ^^. Ps. Ledsen för namnbytet, men it is necessary. :o)**


	3. En vän, En fiende

**NP: Här har ni, om ni fortfarande är intresserade!**

''Rosie! Har du packat klart än?'' ropade Mary från nedervåningen.

''Nästan klar mamma!'' ropade Rosie tillbaka. Det var en lögn. Hon hade inte ens börjat packa än, men hon tyckte inte att hon hade någon brådska. Hon hade ju en hel dag på sig. Nästa dag var dagen då hon skulle åka till Hogwarts. Hon var jättenervös, trots att hon visste på ett ungefär vad som skulle hända. Det kanske var just därför som hon var nervös. Hon satt och fingrade på sin trollstav hela tiden, utan att hon ens märkte det själv. När hon tillslut märkte det, så blev hon så överraskad, så staven sköt massor av gnistor igen, och gnistorna i sin tur satte eld på gardinen, och när Rosie då fick panik så dränkte hon nästan Claw. Han fräste åt henne men bestämde sig sen för att låtsasmusen som Rosie hade köpt åt honom var intressantare, så han började jaga den istället. Rosie hade förtrollat den så att så fort Claw kom nära, så åkte den genast en meter åt motsatt håll. Det närmaste Claw hade kommit att ta fast den var ungefär tjugo centimeter, och det var en väldigt roande lek att iaktta. Efter att hon hade suttit och tittat en stund så bestämde hon sig för att gå ut en sväng. Hon funderade på om hon skulle ta med sig trollstaven, men hon bestämde sig för att inte ta med den. Någonting kunde hända så att hon tappade den, och hon kunde faktiskt trolla minst lika bra utan sin stav. När hon tog första steget utanför dörren så kände hon att det var på väg att bli höst. Luften var kylig och det var aningen dimmigt ute. Hon gick runt hörnet på kvarteret och förbi en kiosk, runt ett till hörn och in i en liten park. Det var helt tomt där, så när som på en städare som plockade upp papper från marken. Hon gick fram till en bänk och satte sig ner. Hon märkte att hon var ganska trött, så hon lutade sig bakåt. Det var faktiskt ganska tidigt på morgonen, åtminstone enligt henne. Klockan var runt nio. Hon satt där en stund, städaren gick vidare till en annan park och det blev helt tyst. Det var då hon såg det. En svart skugga som susade förbi. Hon hade bara sett det i ögonvrån, men hon var helt säker på att någon, eller något, hade varit där fem sekunder tidigare. Hon blev lite rädd och nyfiken på samma gång, och hennes sinnen var på helspänn. Hon kikade runt i parken lite, men efter tio minuter så hade hon fortfarande inte hittat något. Hon gick ut ur parken, men kastade hela tiden blickar över axeln. När hon gick tillbaka hemåt så gick hon en annan väg istället för den hon hade tagit dit. Halvvägs hemma så gick hon förbi en kebab bar, och märkte att hon var vrålhungrig. Hon hade ju trots allt inte ätit någon frukost, så hon köpte en kebab och åt upp den på det sista stycket hem. Väl hemma så gick hon till sitt rum igen. Klockan var nu halv tolv, hon hade varit ute längre än hon hade trott. Hon la sig på sängen och plockade upp den blodröda boken hon hade fått för massor av veckor sen. Hon hade inte tänkt på den innan, hon hade bara förundrats över sin trollstav. När hon slog upp bokens första sida han hon bara läsa en liten del av innehållsförteckningen, men sen så avbröts hon av Mary som ropade igen.

''Rosie, du _måste_ packa klart innan ikväll!'' Hon hade tydligen varit uppe och tittat på vad Rosie hade åstadkommit, alltså ingenting. Hon fick lite pliktkänslor och tvingade sig själv att slå igen boken, stiga upp ur sängen, och ta fram sin koffert. Då kom hon ihåg vad Tonks hade gjort med Harrys koffert i boken. Hon höjde handen och

koncentrerade sig. Hon viftade lite och lyckades få klädnaderna att flyga ut ur garderoben och landa på kofferten. Det var åtminstone en bra start tyckte hon. Att sen försöka vika ihop kläderna var en annan femma. Efter fem minuter lyckades hon dock få det att se hyfsat ut. Sedan fick hon alla böcker att flyga i. Det var lite lättare än att lägga redskapen åt rätt håll, och kristallflaskorna fick hon lägga i för hand. När hon tyckte att hon hade fått ner allt så att det låg bra så tryckte hon igen kofferten och la den under sängen. Hon la sig ner och tänkte på skuggan som hon hade sett i parken. Vad var det hon hade sett egentligen? Även om det inte var säkert att hon över huvud taget sett något, så kunde hon inte sluta grubbla på det. Så låg hon hela dagen, funderande, över både skuggan, hennes stav, och den blodröda boken. Hon gick bara upp för att äta eller för att gå på toa, och när kvällen kom så somnade hon bara tio minuter efter att hennes föräldrar hade sagt god natt och lagt sig. Men hela natten så hade hon drömmar om skuggor som dansade runt en skugga som förvandlades till hennes stav. Hon trodde att det bara hade gått fem minuter när dörren slogs upp.

''Rosie! Vi har försovit oss!'' Det var Mary som hade kommit in i rummet. Rosie stönade och reste sig sakta upp till sittande ställning.

''Vaeklockan'', sluddrade hon. Charles kom också in i rummet.

''Den är halv elva'', sa han med sin mjuka röst och smuttade lugnt på sitt äppelte. Mary ropade någonting om att de var hopplösa och gick ut ur rummet med Rosies koffert svävande efter sig. Charles, hennes måttligt skämtsamma far, log åt henne innan han sa åt henne att skynda sig lite. Efter att han också hade gått ut ur rummet så satte hon sig upp och tittade sig omkring. Hon trodde inte att hon skulle sakna det speciellt mycket, men det kändes ändå lite i magen att hon inte skulle bo i sitt gamla vanliga rum. Men hon skulle bo på Hogwarts! Hon kände hur ett lyckorus kom över henne och gick med lätta steg ner till köket där hennes mamma hade gjort i ordning två gurkmackor åt henne. Medan hon åt på den första så gick de till deras lilla bil. Det vill säga, liten på utsidan. Men på insidan var det mycket större än vad man kunde tro. Hon satte sig i baksätet där Claw redan hade slagit sig till rätta, och Charles bestämde sig för att han skulle köra. Men när de till slut kom iväg så var det Mary som satt bakom ratten. Hon ansåg att Charles var för långsam och trodde inte att de skulle komma i tid om han körde. Klockan var bara tio i elva när de kom fram till stationen. De in på perrongerna och gick en stund.

''Åtta, nio, tio. Här är det älskling'', sa Mary glatt.

''Kalla mig inte det, mamma.'' Hon kände sig lite nervös när hon tittade på biljettspärren mellan perrongerna. Hon tog tag i sin koffert med ett fast grepp.

''Ska jag gå först?'' frågade Charles förstående. Hon nickade och han gick obekymrat fram till spärren, och försvann. Det var det enda stödet Rosie behövde, eller stödet från spärren som hon behövde veta inte fanns där för tillfället. Så hon gick framåt mot spärren och Mary följde efter. Sedan var hon plötsligt inne på perrong nio och trekvart. Det mörkröda tåget stod där och spydde ut ångpuffar. Det var en syn som till och med var mäktigare än diagongränden. Kings Cross Station – den dolda sidan.

''Rosie! Du ska nog kliva på nu.'' Hon vände sig om och tittade på sina föräldrar.

''Jag antar det. Vi ses nog inte förrns på sommarn, jag kanske stannar där över jul.'' Mary grät en skvätt och Charles kramade om henne. Han viskade i hennes öra,

''Titta i din jackficka när du har satt dig ner i tåget. Lycka till Rosie.'' Tåget började röra på sig, och Mary som hade lastat på hennes koffert gav hennes en snabb kram och hjälpte henne upp. De vinkade farväl och Rosie började gå igenom tåget för att leta efter en kupé. Hon gick förbi en grupp fnissiga tjejer, sen en grupp fjantiga killar, och sen en grupp med båda där killarna försökte flörta med tjejerna. De såg ut att vara tredjeårselever. När hon hade gått förbi dem så tittade hon in i en kupé till vänster och flämtade till. En ung pojke som redan för sin ålder var väldigt stilig satt där. Det var Tom Dolder – alias Lord Voldemort – som satt och tittade uttråkat genom fönstret. Mitt emot honom så satt en kille som skulle kunna vara Lucius Malfoy, och bredvid Dolder så satt det en flicka som påminde om en ond Luna. Rosie flämtade igen. Det kunde väl ändå inte vara... Bellatrix Lestrange! Hon insåg att hon hade stått ett tag utanför och att det skulle verka misstänksamt om hon inte gick vidare, så hon öppnade dörren till kupén mitt emot utan att kolla om det satt någon där. När hon hade slagit sig till rätta så tittade hon runt i kupén. Den enda som var där var en pojke med grönt hår som satt och granskade henne. Hon tittade tillbaka på honom med en blick som sa lämna-mig-ifred, men han sträckte ändå fram handen.

''Todd Ian Junior, andraårsklassare, trevligt att råkas. Vem är du?'' Hon tog skeptiskt hans hand och skakade den.

''Jag heter Rosie, men man kan inte precis säga att det är vem jag är. Första året.''

''Välkommen då'', sa han, och lutade sig tillbaka. Rosie glömde totalt bort Dolder.

''Vilket elevhem tillhör du?'' frågade hon.

''Gryffindor'', sa han och pekade på sin keps med ett gyllene lejon på. Han öppnade precis munnen för att säga något mer men då kom tanten med matvagnen förbi. När hon öppnade dörren så smet Claw in. Han hade varit på ytterligare ett av sina strövtåg men han tycktes alltid hitta tillbaka till Rosie. Hon lyfte upp honom på ett säte.

''Ska ni ha något, barn?'' Rosie fiskade upp en galleon ur fickan. Hennes föräldrar hade ärvt en ganska stor summa pengar, så hon hade så att det räckte och blev över. Hon köpte flera olika saker, både som hon hade testat förut och sånt som hon inte hade ätit förut. Bertie Botts Bönor i Alla Smaker, Pumpapastejer, Chokladgrodor, och mycket annat. Todd köpte däremot bara några chokladgrodor och en skinkmacka.

''Du tänkte säga något, Todd, eller hur?'' Hon plockade upp en böna.

''Ja'', sa han medan hon smakade på den svart-grå prickiga bönan.

''Vad menar du med att Rosie inte är den du är?'' Hon började hosta kraftigt.

''Ursäkta'', väste hon. ''Riktigt stark pepparsmak.'' Hon hostade igen medan det brände i halsen. Hon tog upp en flaska med juice som hon hade köpt och drack upp hela.

''Jag är schizofren'', sa hon till slut. Hans ansikte fylldes av förvåning.

''Men har du inga piller eller nåt mot det?''

''Jo, men dom funkar inte'', sa hon oberört. Hon plockade upp en till böna och

granskade den. Den var helt röd och blank. Hon stoppade in den i munnen och tuggade lite på den. Sen gav hon ifrån sig ett litet tjut. Hon hade fått chilismak.

''Vad är det med mig och starka saker idag'', sa hon och stoppade i sig en

chokladgroda. När hon sen tittade på Todd som fnissade lite åt henne så kom hon att tänka på en sak. Hon svalde grodan och la undan kortet på Bathilda Bagshot.

''Todd Ian sa du att du hette va? Är inte det han som skrivit en av mina skolböcker?''

''Det är det säkert'', sa han och ryckte på axlarna.

''Jag fick namnet efter honom. Min farsa alltså.'' Då kom hon att tänka på en till sak. Hon kände efter i jackfickan. Hon hittade en rund liten glaskula i tennisbollsstorlek.

''Vart har du fått den där ifrån!?'' ropade Todd så att hon nästan tappade den i golvet.

''Vadå?'' Todd flämtade.

''Vet du inte ens vad det är?'' frågade han upprört. Hon skakade på huvudet.

''Det är en väldigt sällsynt sak, en Tolkare!''

''Och vad gör den?'' frågade hon medan hon la undan tyget den hade legat i.

''Den förutspår din framtid! Om man är riktigt skicklig så kan man se vad som kommer att hända, men för det mesta så kan man bara förstå att man bör akta sig för någon eller att men inte ska gå förbi på ett visst ställe den dan. Och det bästa med allt, om det var du som tog i den först, så är det bara du som kommer att förstå den, eller någon som är väldigt lik dig. Vart fick du den då?'' Tolkaren lyste svart.

''Jag fick den av pappa. Idag faktiskt.'' Efter att hon hade kollat på den en stund så började den få en gul ytterkant som började växa.

''Jag tror att det kommer att hända något snart.'' Hon förvånades över vad hon själv sa, men mycket riktigt så var det något som hände. Höjda röster hördes utanför kupén.

''...Och våga inte förolämpa honom igen! _Nasusto!_'' De stack båda ut huvudet precis för att se en annan tredjeårsklassares näsa förvandlas till en halv spindel. Han skrek och sprang bortåt i vagnen. Den som hade kastat förbannelsen var Lestrange. Tydligen så hade pojken, vem det nu var, på något sätt hånat Dolder, och Lestrange som tydligen redan var Dolders trognaste tjänare. Hon gick in i deras kupé igen men Dolder hade fått syn på Rosie. Det kändes som om han borrade rätt igenom henne med sin kyliga blick. Vad ville han henne egentligen? Så kom Lestrange ut och drog in honom i kupén och stängde dörren. Samtidigt så drog Todd in Rosie.

''Såg du hur han kollade på dig?'' frågade han utan att vänta sig ett svar.

''Vilken klass går han i? Jag vet redan att han går i Slytherin.''

''Han går andra året. Jag vet inte vad det är så speciellt med honom, men alla lärarna verkar gilla honom, och han har blivit någon slags gängledare som alla följer blint.'' Rosie tittade på Tolkaren som återigen hade blivit svart. Hon suckade.

''Trubbel med Lord Voldemort första dan, toppen'', mumlade hon.

''Sa du nåt?'' frågade Todd. Hon skakade på huvudet och tog en till böna, men innan hon stoppade den i munnen så kollade hon på Tolkaren. Den var fortfarande svart, så hon åt den. Den smakade hallon. Hon flinade, tog sedan sin klädnad, och gick iväg för att byta om på en av toaletterna. När hon kom tillbaka så var Todd borta. Hon brydde sig inte så mycket, han fick ju göra vad han ville på tåget, de hade ju trots allt bara suttit i samma kupé. Men han var ju faktiskt ganska schysst. När det hade gått tio minuter så kom det in en kille i kupén som hon aldrig hade sett förut. Han hade svart hår, spetsig näsa, och en smal mun. Han verkade bli förvånad över hennes förvåning men sansade sig efter en stund. Han mumlade en ursäkt och sprang sedan snabbt därifrån. När han var borta så upptäckte Rosie något konstigt. Killen hade haft exakt likadana kläder som Todd, till och med en likadan keps. Ytterligare tio minuter senare så kom Todd tillbaka. Hon tittade på honom misstänksamt.

''Vet du, nyss var det in en förvirrad kille här som hade gått till helt fel kupé.''

''Jaså'', sa Todd lättvindigt. Men Rosie som var, eller hade varit en van lögnare, förstod att han dolde någonting, men hon orkade inte bry sig om det nu, och dessutom så saktade tåget in.

_Hon var nästan framme på Hogwarts!_

**NP: Sorry om det tog tid, jag har ganska mycket att göra nu och lessen för att det här kapitlet inte är lika långt som det förra.  
Jag ursäktar också allas åldrar i förhållande med årtalet och varandra, jag hade ganska svårt för att räkna ut det mesta,  
men jag tror att Voldy åtminstone har rätt ålder. Ni får gärna ge mig fler reviews så jag vet vad jag ska bättra på,  
vad som är helt fel, och vad som är bra... To be continued.-**


	4. Känner jag dig?

**NP: Jag vet. Det har tagit en j*vla lång tid, och det är ett askort kapitel. Men jag tyckte att jag skulle lägga upp det ändå så försöker jag skriva mer sedan...**

Hon klev av tåget ner på perrongen med Todd efter sig. Hon andades in och kände doften av skog och sjö. Todd knuffade till henne i sidan och pekade på en kort man.

''Där är Mr Wesnar. Han har varit vaktmästare här ett tag, fast jag har hört att han ska sluta snart.'' Han tystnade, tillsynes försjunken i sina egna tankar.

''Kom till saken, Todd'', sa Rosie otåligt. Han skrattade lite.

''Ursäkta. Det är han som tar med alla förstaårseleverna...'' Rosie avbröt honom.

''Över sjön va?'' Han nickade lite förvirrat.

''Ses sen'', sa han och gick åt motsatt håll. Hon plockade upp Claw som hade försökt smita förbi henne. Hon höll honom i famnen medan hon gick mot Wesnar. Han hade kort rött hår med spår av grått i, ett fyrkantigt ansikte, och en falk satt på hans axel. Hon ställde sig bakom några andra elever som verkade vara riktigt nervösa.

''Är ni alla förstaårselever?'' sa en mjuk röst. Det var Wesnar som hade talat.

''Ja'', svarade ungefär halva gruppen. Resten vågade knappt titta på vaktmästaren. Han sa åt dem att följa med och började vandra åt det hållet som Rosie trodde att sjön låg åt. De gick ner för den branta, smala stigen hon hade läst om, och mycket riktigt så var det väldigt mörkt där. När de hade gått en stund i tystnad så talade Wesnar igen.

''Runt kröken här så kan man skymta Hogwarts.'' Alla som hade hållit ögonen på stigen tittade upp för att mötas av en vacker syn. De hade kommit fram till den stora svarta sjön. Hogwarts var beläget högt uppe på en klippa vid andra sidan av sjön. Wesnar sa åt alla elever att sätta sig fyra i varje båt och Rosie satte sig ner i den närmaste, fortfarande med Claw i famnen, och väntade på att någon skulle sätta sig där. Det kom en tjej med svart hår och satte sig ner på motsatta sidan av båten. Hon tittade nyfiket mot Rosie en stund, men när det kom en kille och satte sig i båten så tittade hon bort mot slottet. När båtarna började röra sig så jamade Claw högt.

''Å, är det där din katt?'' frågade den svarthåriga flickan.

''Ja. Han heter Claw'', svarade Rosie. Flickan sträckte fram handen och klappade Claw.

''Han är söt'', sa flickan.

''Ja det är han, men han är riktigt busig.'' Flickan skrattade lite.

''Vad heter du då?'' frågade hon.

''Jag heter Rosie McWillin. Och du?''

''Minerva McGonagall.'' Rosie flämtade när hon hörde namnet.

''Vad är det?'' frågade Minerva. Rosie hittade på en ursäkt snabbt.

''Jo, jag känner en vuxen som heter Minerva, och hon är lite lik dig bara.'' Minerva log och verkade nöja sig med det.

''_Ja, Dolder och McGonagall är här. Undrar vem mer jag kommer träffa'',_ tänkte hon.

''_Alltså det är väldigt lustigt, att i ditt förra liv så läste du om detta'', _svarade Tara.

''_Hehe. Ja, men du vet ju också allt eftersom du har mina minnen, eller hur?''_

''_Jo. Någon som du kommer att träffa här vet jag i alla fall.''_

''_Vem?''_

''_Hagrid. Sen är det ju förstås Dippet och Dumbledore, men det vet du redan.''_

''_Hagrid ja! Tänk om vi kan förhindra att han blir utslängd.'' _Tara fnös.

''_Det tror jag inte att vi ska. Vad kommer att hända med framtiden då? Och Harry?''_

''_Du har rätt, som vanligt'', _svarade Rosie trumpet.

''Rosie!'' Rosie tittade upp på Minerva som hukade sig.

''Ducka!'' Hon kunde precis känna hur klippan snuddade vid hennes hår.

''_Klantarsel'', _sa Tara retsamt. Minerva började skratta. När Rosie tittade på henne så började hon också skratta så det ekade i den underjordiska tunneln de åkte igenom.

''Hör ni, ungar, ta det lugnt'', hörde de Wesnars röst komma bärandes över vattnet.

''Ursäkta sir'', ropade Rosie tillbaka. Inombords så jublade hon nästan. Hon hade aldrig varit så lycklig som hon var nu. Hon hade redan fått två vänner och hon hade inte ens kommit fram till Hogwarts än, men det var inte långt kvar. Rosie kunde skymta en liten hamn som de tyst och långsamt gled mot. När de kom fram till den så slog båtarna i kanten och pojken som hade suttit i samma båt som dem hoppade snabbt ur. Efter honom så gick Minerva upp och sedan Rosie. Wesnar ledde alla barnen upp för en gång i klippan och därefter till en stentrappa som de gick upp för. Sedan kom de fram till den kolossalt stora ekporten som ledde in till Hogwarts. Rosies hjärta tog ett litet skutt när Wesnar knackade tre gånger på den. Så fort han hade sänkt handen igen så öppnades porten. Där stod en mycket lång och till synes gladlynt man med långt skägg, krokig näsa, och halvmånformade glasögon. Rosie förstod genast vem det var, det gick inte att ta miste på honom. När hon tittade sig omkring på de andra eleverna så förstod hon att det inte fanns någon där som inte visste vem Dumbledore var, och när hon tittade på Minerva så förstod hon också att Dumbledore redan var hennes största och kanske enda förebild. Rosie log för sig själv och tittade sedan tillbaka upp på Dumbledore. Ur ögonvrån såg hon Wesnar buga sig och sedan gå en annan väg, troligtvis in till Stora Salen. Dumbledore svängde elegant runt och alla elever följde automatiskt efter honom. Han ledde dem genom entréhallen, upp för marmortrappan, och vidare framåt. Rosie kunde höra sorlet från oräkneliga röster som hon registrerade kom från Stora Salen när de gick förbi en dörröppning och sedan leddes in i det lilla rummet som hon antog förstaårseleverna alltid hade blivit ledda in till. Hon lyssnade noggrant när Dumbledore välkomnade dem och började prata om sorteringsceremonin, de fyra elevhemmen, poäng man kunde vinna och förlora, uppehållsrummen och sovsalarna, och slutligen så bad han dem att inte vara rädda för något, hela tiden med ett litet leende på läpparna. Han sa åt dem att vänta en liten stund och lämnade sedan rummet. Rosie knuffade till Minerva lite lätt i sidan.

''Är du nervös?'' frågade hon. Minerva skrattade tyst.

''Klart jag är. Men om han säger att vi inte behöver bli rädda så är det nog ingen fara.''

''Jo, det har du rätt i.'' Hon struntade i att berätta om hatten. ''Du gillar han va?'' Minerva skrattade igen. Hontittade på dörren som Dumbledore hade gått ut genom.

''Gillar och gillar'', sa hon. ''Han är ashäftig!'' Nu var det Rosie som skrattade.

''Jag förstår vad du menar. Vet du vad han undervisar i?''

''Ja, förvandlingskonst.'' Hon sa det med lite avund i rösten.

''Jag antar att du vet redan nu att det är det du vill också.''

Ja... Men... Vad menar du med redan nu?'' Tara trampade Rosie på foten. **(NP: Vänster fot på höger xD)**

''_Aj!'' _tänkte hon. Hon hade försagt sig igen, och Minerva McGonagall var skarp.

''Ehh...'' Hon fick hitta på något. ''Jo, de flesta vet ju inte förrns de är större vad de vill så... Själv vet jag faktiskt inte alls vad jag vill bli, fast visst har jag vissa mål...'' Hon lyckades få Minerva att tänka på annat igen.

''Jaså, som vad?'' I samma ögonblick så blev det helt tyst i rummet. Rosie tittade sig snabbt omkring och upptäckte, till hälften nervositet och hälften upprymdhet, att Dumbledore tyst hade kommit tillbaka för att ta med dem in i stora salen.

''Då så, kära elever'', sa han med en glimt i sina blå ögon, ''nu är det dags. Var vänliga ställ upp er på led, och följ mig.'' Rosie hörde att Minerva började andas lite snabbare, och förstod sen att hon också gjorde det. Efter att alla hade knuffats omkring av varandra så stod de i ett led efter Dumbledore. Han vände sig om och alla tågade ut ur det lilla rummet. Rosie, som var ganska lång, såg över huvudena på de andra eleverna att de var framme vid portarna in till stora salen. Dumbledore vände sig om en sista gång och log varmt mot dem.

''Är ni redo?'' Det hördes lite mummel. Dumbledore skrockade tyst. Sedan svängde portarna upp.

**NP: Jah, som sagt, askort kapitel, men det var det jag hade skrivit hitills på kapitlet så jag tyckte det var bäst så här... ^^**


End file.
